Redrock
2009]] Redrock Engineering Ltd. is a manufacturer of farm machinery based in Northern Ireland founded in 1976. The company had a slogan Engineering Your Future. The company went into administration in November 2009.Farminglife news report Redrock adminstration - pub 2nd November 2009 The company was restructured/taken over. Redrock manufactured and supplied machinery from slurry handling solutions, silage and grain trailers, blockcutters, diet feeders and specialist trailers, to the rugged Redrock dump trailers, low loaders and flat trailers, and a articulated telescopic handers built from 'quality branded components'. Address :Redrock Engineering Ltd. :77 Redrock Rd :Collone :Co Armagh Northern Ireland :BT60 2BL : Telephone. 0044 (0) 28 3755 2390 Fax. 0044 (0) 28 3755 2399 History timeline * 1976 - Redrock Engineering was established by Mr Sam Hughes, with the objective of manufacturing mobile farm equipment. * 1981 - Redrock Engineering had progressed steadily, having developed a range of agricultural trailers, tankers and slurry pumps. The Redrock brand name was growing in strength due the excellent build quality and engineering of the products. By the spring of 1981 demand had grown so much, new premises with 12,000 sq ft were now needed. * 1986 - Demand for Redrock products was growing; the Redrock brand was well known throughout the country. Alongside trailers, tankers and pumps, more products were in development as the market grew for agricultural machinery. A range of blockcutters were, developed and were a number one seller for the company. * 1990s - Now with premises spanning over 55,000 sq ft, Redrock grew from strength to strength, boasting a range of products from agricultural trailers to industrial dumper’s and low loaders. The Redrock slurry pump was top of it class and the range of Redrock blockcutters were well known throughout Ireland and the UK. As farming become more and more advanced and farmers realised the importance of a good feed ration, again Redrock were there to offer a range of paddle and vari-cut diet mixers to quench the demand for this market. At the end of the 90s new markets were opened up in mainland Europe and further a field such as USA, Australia, New Zealand, and some Asian countries. * 1999 - A new era was born, and the company was taken in a new direction by the development and manufacture of the companies first ever telehandler. The TH300 pivot steer was designed and developed by Sam Hughes who recognised the need for an agile and versatile handler on farms. The first TH300 was delivered on Christmas Eve 1999, and is still working hard on a large-scale vegetable farm in Co Armagh. * 2001 - After the success of the TH300, the TH500 was developed as a machine for contractors who needed power on demand. This 175hp machine proved more than enough for the Irish market and proved even more popular in the European market. To this day Redrock Engineering Ltd, still manufacture Pivot steer loaders. The TH300 was replaced with a smaller more powerful TH280s and the TH500 was refined and replaced by the TH500s. * 2008 - To this day Redrock Engineering Ltd, through research and development strive to remain at the forefront of the engineering of new products for the agricultural and Industrial industries. Based on the philosophy of strength and reliability Redrock Engineering Ltd hope to continue designing and manufacturing products that satisfy your needs. Product range * Silage trailers * Grain trailers * Bale trailers * Bog trailers * Dump trailers * Machinery trailers * Low Loaders * Slurry tankers * Sweepers * Slurry pumps * Blockcutters * Diet feeders * Telehandlers See also * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References / sources Redrock web site - http://www.redrock-engineering.com/about_redrock.aspx External links * Official web site Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Trailer manufacturers Category:Telescopic Handlers Category:Companies founded in 1976